La guerra por Andrómeda
by Shun4Ever
Summary: De pronto, Saori, June y Ertia OC se sienten atraídas por el único caballero que queda soltero: Shun de Andrómeda. ¿Qué harán para tratar de cazar el corazón de Shun?...
1. La guerra ha comenzado

Capitulo 1: La guerra ha comenzado

No era la primera vez que aquello le pasaba. Se encontraba nervioso, dando vueltas por su habitación, intranquilo por la situación que acontecía. Aquello era diferente, el corazón le bombeaba a más de mil por hora, como si hubiera corrido 20 kilómetros en poco tiempo. Se paró de golpe, se llevó la mano al pecho y respiró profundamente con los ojos cerrados, tratando de calmarse. Aún no conseguía su misión, cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe.

- Por fin te encuentro.

Shun se sobresaltó al ver aquella figura frente a él. No era como en las anteriores guerras ahora ya pasadas. Tan solo un susurro de su voz y comenzaban a temblarle las piernas, al tiempo que un sudor frío recorría su cuerpo haciendo que un leve rubor tiñera sus blancas mejillas. Se dejó llevar y observó con detenimiento aquellas ropas que se pegaban a su cuerpo delineando perfectamente aquel perfecto cuerpo. Cerró la boca, que noto abierta por la imagen frente a él y respiró profundamente, para contestar.

- ¿Para que me buscabas? – Las palabras salieron de su boca y sin saber cómo, salieron con más soltura de la esperada.

- ¿Para qué?

La muchacha miró un breve segundo a Shun y apartó su mirada para llevarla al suelo. Unió sus manos ligeramente, como tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo. Debía inventarse un motivo para aquella búsqueda, pues no podía decirle cual era el propósito real.

- Pues…

"Piensa rápido" Se dijo a sí misma. "Ikki te busca. No. Demasiado falso." Rebuscaba en su cabeza algo que pudiera servirle, cuando su vista fue a parar a un libro sobre el escritorio. "Sí. Eso es!". Por fin, decidió hablar.

- Quería que me prestaras aquel libro del que me hablaste – Recordó brevemente la temática – Ese de dragones.

- ¿_Geist_?

- Sí. Ese mismo.

- Pero…. – El chico no estaba del todo convencido – No sé si será de tu agrado la temática.

- Tú… - Qué más le daba a la chica la temática, si lo que quería era tener un tema de conversación para hablar con el muchacho. – Solo déjame juzgarlo por mí misma.

El muchacho, un tanto recuperado de su taquicardia, se aproximó a la estantería existente sobre el escritorio y miró los libros hasta que encontró el que andaba buscando. Lo sacó despacio y con cuidado de no dañarlo y se acercó nuevamente a la muchacha.

- ¿Estás segura? De verdad creo que te gustará más _Como una tarde de verano._

- Shun, estoy segura…. Solo déjamelo.

Resignado y tras suspirar levemente le entregó el libro. La muchacha buscó el roce con el chico y este se ruborizo ante aquel contacto. De nuevo su corazón se aceleró más de lo necesario, haciéndole voltear pues sus ojos habían pasado a admirar aquel escote tan resaltado.

- Tómate el tiempo que necesites. Yo ya me lo he leído.

La muchacha miró el libro y observó como Shun le daba la espalda y se dirigía hasta la silla de aquel escritorio para tomar asiento. Solo el muchacho sabía el motivo de aquel acto y es que su _amigo_ parecía haberse despertado ante aquella estrecha visión. Al ver que la chica no se movía de aquella posición y deseoso de estar solo, miró a la muchacha y preguntó, con un tono más nervioso del esperado.

- ¿Necesitas algo más?

Ertia, que así se llamaba la muchacha, negó con la cabeza y tras ofrecerle una de sus mejores sonrisas al chico, salió de la habitación, para correr hacia el jardín. Bajado las escaleras casi tropieza con la mismísima Saori, que se dirigía a su habitación a descansar. Ertia se paró de golpe al verla y le hizo una reverencia, con el libro bien pegado a sus perfectos pechos.

- Discúlpeme señora Atenea, no me di cuenta de que subía las escaleras.

La que era su Diosa sonrió y levantó su mano en señal de despreocupación.

- No te preocupes Amazona de Casiopea, pero deberías prestar más atención, pues tú misma podrías salir lastimada.

- Así lo haré señora Atenea

Volvió a hacer una reverencia y prosiguió con su camino, con prisas, pues su amiga ya le estaría esperando fuera.

De nuevo en la habitación, Shun tenía la frente apoyada sobre la mesa del escritorio y miraba, derrotado, su entrepierna.

- Buena hora para despertar – Se dijo a sí mismo, apenado por aquella situación.

Sus recuerdos volvieron a perderse en aquel momento en el que, por error o más bien por curiosidad, la observó salir de la piscina cubierta de aquella enorme mansión. La muchacha con aquel cuerpo perfecto, el bikini de color blanco y tamaño diminuto, resaltando su perfección, aquellos largos cabellos oscuros resbalando por su cuerpo y acariciando casi el final de la espalda y esos ojos… esos ojos tan intensos que la hacían irresistible a cualquier vista… No se la podía quitar de la cabeza desde aquel momento y mucho de su entrepierna, que clamaba por hacerse presente en cada pequeño roce o vistazo a la chica. Suspiró de nuevo y se llevó la mano a la entrepierna debido al picor por la presión de aquel miembro, ya bien endurecido. Se levantó con prisas y se dirigió al baño dispuesto a aliviar aquella tensión que sentía bajo el pantalón.

Mientras, en el jardín, la amazona del camaleón, se encontraba sentada a la sombra de un gran árbol, esperando la llegada, de la que se había convertido en su mejor amiga.

- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó la muchacha rubia. - ¿Cómo ha ido?

La guerrera de Casiopea mostró el libro a su amiga y se sentó a su lado, sin prestar atención a la pequeña falda que llevaba puesta.

- Pues… - Volteó a leer la contraportada de aquel libro y levantó la vista a su amiga - … No sé si me convence, pero todo sea por poder hablar con él.

- Ese libro es importante para Shun. – Dijo la muchacha rubia – No es que le agrade la relación entre ambos protagonistas, pero fue el primer regalo que le hizo su hermano tras las guerras. Ikki desconocía que el contenido no era… - pauso buscando la manera más correcta de describirlo – apropiado para hombres, pero aun así Shun lo conserva como un tesoro. – Le robó momentáneamente el libro a su amiga y lo ojeó por encima – Lo que sí recuerdo, es que la relación de los príncipes de Herno le gustaba – Sonrió a su amiga del alma – Dice que le recuerda en demasía su relación con Ikki. – Cerró el libro y se lo volvió a pasar a la chica – Si entras por ese lado, de seguro te lo ganas.

- Si tú lo dices, te creeré.

Ertia, ahora contemplaba el libro con una sonrisa bien amplia en la boca, con la esperanza de que lo dicho por June fuera verdad y consiguiera acercarse un poco más a aquel muchacho.

Shun, ya libre de toda carga pero con un pequeño remordimiento en su conciencia, salió de su habitación, pues se le estaba haciendo la hora de ir a trabajar. La fortuna que dejara Kido había dado suficiente como para pagar los estudios a los muchachos que así lo desearon. Aunque Shun había trabajado a medio tiempo para poder costearse sus propios estudios, sí recibió aquella ayuda para montar su propio negocio y ahora era un reconocido fotógrafo.

Por su parte Ikki, y tras mucha insistencia por parte de Saori, había tomado cierta responsabilidad en la corporación, más que nada, por ser el mayor de todos los hermanos Kido. Hyoga, que ahora vivía con Fleur, era un actor bastante famoso que se dejaba _caer_ de vez en cuando por la mansión para ver a sus amigos y hermanos. Seiya, que ahora era profesor trabajaba en el orfanato enseñando un poco a los muchachos menos afortunados y ni que decir, que se pasaba el resto del tiempo junto a Miho, en su pequeño apartamento en el puerto. Llevaban unos años casados y Miho llevaba a cuestas a su no nato primogénito. Shiryu había convencido a su, reciente esposa, de vivir en Japón, lejos del dolor que les provocaba aquel lugar debido a la ausencia de Dokho.

Bajó hasta la cocina, en donde se apresuró a preparar el que sería su desayuno, sin darse cuenta que la que fuera su diosa se había aproximado silenciosamente por la espalda hasta abrazar al muchacho, dejando sus pechos bien pegados en su fuerte espalda.

- Buenos días Shun. ¿Hoy también te vas?

Shun volteó con una taza en la mano y le regresó el abrazo, además de un tierno beso en la cabeza.

- Si. Hoy más que nunca, no puedo faltar. El representante del grupo _Los santos de bronce_ viene para entrevistarme. SI la cosa marcha, podré hacerles una sesión de fotos para el nuevo disco.

- Vaya. – La muchacha se separó del chico y se dirigió al cesto de la fruta para degustar una manzana, se sentó en uno de los taburetes y se quedó mirando al que era su caballero de Andrómeda – Eso es serio. Debes marcharte pronto entonces o llegarás tarde.

El chico asintió y tras apurar el contenido de su taza, se acercó a la chica y le dio un fugaz beso en la boca. Era por todos sabido que en más de una ocasión habían compartido habitación y cama, por lo que no les era de extrañar aquel comportamiento por parte de esos dos jóvenes adultos. Si bien era cierto que ya no había nada entre ellos, seguía existiendo ese _algo_ que les conectaba. Además, partían de que nadie podía decirles nada, pues ambos habían albergado a un Dios en su interior, aunque uno de ellos ya no lo hiciera, y eso era, por demás, normal entre los Dioses griegos.

Ajena a esto, Ertia se adentró de nuevo en la casa junto a June, mientras ambas ideaban el mejor plan para que la menor se ganara el corazón de aquel dulce caballero. Al ver a Saori sentada en la cocina, June prefirió callar aquella conversación, aunque la Diosa, les instó a continuar con la charla.

- Por mí, no os cortéis. – Decía mientras comía la manzana recién provista – Podéis seguir ideando el plan para ganaros a Shun, aunque… – las dos amazonas se quedaron extrañadas mirando a la que era su Diosa – podría ayudaros, pues esto está muy aburrido últimamente.

Ertia miraba sorprendida a la que era su Diosa pues no sabía en que momento esta había notado su decisión para con Shun. Saori sonrió e instó a sus amazonas a sentarse en la mesa junto a ella.

- Veréis. – Comenzó a decir la Diosa una vez las chicas se encontraban sentadas – Shun no es lo que parece. – Dio un nuevo bocado a la manzana y contemplo a las muchachas un breve momento – Su naturaleza no le permite dañar a nadie y es por eso que NUNCA dará un primer paso hacia una relación… – Miró a June para agregar – Pero eso ya lo sabes tú, June.

La chica nombrada asintió con un poco de tristeza. No había pensado en esa posibilidad y si era así, había sido una tonta por no hacerse entender por Shun. Un pequeño dolor se instaló en su pecho, pues quizá, aún estaba a tiempo de hacerse con el muchacho.

Saori seguía explicando lo que sabía de Shun, pero ninguna de las dos amazonas estaban atentas a lo que su diosa les explicaba. June ya estaba ideando un plan interno para recuperar a Shun, si es que alguna vez lo tuvo. Ertia, por otra parte, interiorizaba para sí misma los consejos, que previamente, le había dado la que era, hasta el momento, su amiga.

La tarde cayó pero en la mansión las tres chicas aún seguían hablando sobre el único caballero accesible y soltero: Shun de Andrómeda. Y como suele decir el dicho, Shun apareció nuevamente por la cocina tras una dura entrevista. Las chicas se callaron en ese mismo instante, mientras Shun dejaba el casco sobre la mesa y se quitaba la cazadora de cuero de camino al frigorífico. Los tres pares de ojos no hacían más que observar el perfecto cuerpo del muchacho, que se les estaba exhibiendo, sin siquiera darse cuenta. Más parecía una tienda y él el objeto más preciado de la misma. Cuando cerró la puerta del frigorífico y volteó, las dos amazonas desviaron la mirada, para no ser vistas. Saori, por el contrario, seguía perdida en ese cuerpo que más de una noche había disfrutado.

- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó Saori al tiempo que Shun bebía un largo trago de su botella de zumo.

- Pues… - Volvió a beber un pequeño trago de aquella bebida y continuó hablando – La entrevista ha ido bien, pero me han dicho que lo tienen que pensar. Me llamarán la semana que viene.

- Bueno, si dices que la entrevista ha ido bien, entonces perfecto.

Saori se levantó y aprovecho para volver a abrazar a ese muchacho con el que aún soñaba en las noches. Las dos amazonas se miraron recelosas y se levantaron apresuradas para ver quien se llevaba el gato al agua. Acabaron las tres rodeando el cuerpo de Shun y este, casi sin poder articular movimiento alguno.

- Chicas, por favor. – Tras un incómodo momento, prefirió hablar - ¿Podéis dejarme respirar?

Las muchachas soltaron al chico y vieron como este se marchaba de la cocina. Las tres miradas se cruzaron. La guerra había comenzado.


	2. Un toque a violeta

Capitulo 2: Un toque a violeta

Subió a toda prisa las escaleras. Aquella situación ya comenzaba a estresarle. Sabía perfectamente las intenciones de Saori y creía prever cuales eran las de Ertia, pero por más que su cuerpo le pidiera un revolcón con aquellas bellezas, no era eso lo que estaba buscando. Ya tuvo bastante con la temporada que pasó con Saori. No se iba a engañar, pues se lo había pasado en demasía bien, pero él buscaba algo más que eso. Buscaba a una compañera con quien compartir la vida y no solo la cama, aunque no podía descartar eso, pues era obvio, _eso _también era importante. Suspiró pesadamente mientras dejaba el casco en su lugar y se dejó caer en la cama. El entrevistador le había puesto en más de un aprieto por todo lo que le había pasado al cantante de aquel grupo.

Mientras, las muchachas que una vez estuvieron en la cocina, se encontraban cada una en un lugar distinto. Saori, aprovechando que era la dueña de la casa, subió las escaleras para dirigirse a la habitación de aquel Adonis. Se aseguró que nadie más estaba en los alrededores y tocó la puerta de aquella habitación.

Shun, un tanto descolocado y preparado para darse una ducha abrió la puerta sin siquiera contestar. Cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Saori. La muchacha tampoco se quedó tranquila, pues aquella imagen de Shun descamisado y sujetando la puerta de aquella habitación le emocionó en demasía. Se mordió el labio inferior ante aquella visión, cosa que incomodó al joven caballero.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

"¿Qué si puedes ayudarme en algo? Pues claro que sí que me puedes ayudar" Suspiró tras pensar y se adentró de manera tranquila en la habitación.

- Pues… la verdad… quería que me ayudaras un momento. – Ya sabía perfectamente que le iba a pedir – Verás, es que hay unas cajas en mi armario que no puedo alcanzar y como tú eres más alto… - Miró de nuevo aquel perfecto abdomen marcado por aquellos bien formados músculos – pensé que…

- Vamos

El muchacho suspiró levemente y tras sujetar a Saori de la muñeca izquierda, salieron de su habitación, camino hasta la de ella, entraron y la soltó para encararla tranquilamente.

- ¿Qué caja tengo que bajar?

Saori le mostró una sonrisa un tanto pícara y se dirigió al armario, abrió la puerta corredera y le señalo una de las cajas colocadas en la parte superior del mismo. No le engaño al decirle que no llegaba, pues en verdad el estante estaba alejado de las manos de la chica. Shun suspiró comenzando con aquella labor, pero en cuanto alzo las manos para llevarlas a la caja, Saori se le colocó en su espalda, remarcándole con _gracia_ aquellos dos bultos perfectos que tenía como pechos. Las manos de la muchacha recorrieron el bien formado tórax del chico, recorriendo todo sus músculos hasta llegar a la entrepierna.

Shun dio un brinco y se libro de Saori.

- Ohh.. Para. – Las manos del muchacho estaban levantadas a la altura de su pecho, mostrando las palmas, como tratando de alejar a la chica de su lado.

No era para menos, pues no tenía ganas de caer en las redes bien tejidas de su Diosa. Estaba cansado de esa situación y quería cambiarla. Y aunque estaba necesitado, no podía dejarse llevar o volvería a caer en la relación enfermiza que compartía con Saori.

Sin embargo, a la muchacha en cuestión, le habían entrado ganas de jugar y él era su juego favorito. Se mordió el labio inferior de una forma muy sensual y caminó hacia Shun con paso firme, dispuesta a cabalgar sobre él si hiciera falta.

- Déjalo ya Saori.

El muchacho la esquivo cuando esta le saltó encima, haciéndole utilizar un poco de su cosmos para actuar rápidamente. Se colocó a espaldas de la chica y se dirigió hábilmente hacia la puerta.

- Shun! – Llamó la chica con un tono autoritario – Aún no me has bajado la caja!

"La _caja_ que quieres que te baje no está accesible" pensó el muchacho, pero no podía decirle que no a un pedido como aquel a _su_ Diosa. Esa misma _obligación_ que sentía para con ella era la misma que le había causado caer en sus manos y aun así, era prácticamente imposible decirle que no. Volteó suspirando y accedió a la dichosa caja, la depositó sobre la cama y se volvió a alejar hasta la puerta.

Sin duda Saori ya estaba recostada en la misma, con el tirante de aquel estrecho mini vestido bien caído, dejando visible el hombro y demostrando que no carecía exactamente de pechos firmes. Se puso el dedo índice de la mano izquierda en la boca y movió el cuerpo brevemente de un costado a otro, mostrándose inocente y realmente apetecible.

El corazón de Shun no podía ir más acelerado, y no hablemos de su entrepierna, que clamaba por colarse en la de la chica. Su voz salió con voluntad propia cuando sus verdes ojos se posaron en aquel escote.

- Joder!

Fue lo único que necesito para que Saori se le arrimara y lo empujara hasta la cama, justo al lado de la caja recién dejada. Hábilmente se colocó sobre Shun y comenzó a desabrochar la camisa que llevaba su caballero puesta. Shun estaba absortó, perdido en aquel pequeño hueco entre esos perfectos pechos, tantas veces degustados con anterioridad. Sin uso de la razón, pues _su amigo_ nublaba cualquier rastro de ella, volteó a la muchacha y comenzó a devorar con ganas aquel cuello, bajando lentamente por su hombro hasta llegar a aquel canalillo que le volvía loco. Saori no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de placer y más sabiendo que se iba a entretener un rato con aquel magnífico y torneado cuerpo.

Andrómeda había desprendido un poco más el vestido y estaba degustando del pecho izquierdo de la muchacha mientras le masajeaba, no muy dulcemente, el derecho. Aquello era perfecto para descargar su hombría pues ya hacía bastante que eso no le pasaba y lo venía necesitando.

- Oh! Shun!

Un atisbo de su razón regreso al escuchar aquel nombrado. Se levantó y salió de la habitación sin decir nada, dejando a la muchacha tan caliente como lo estaba él. Él así lo había decidido. No se iba a dejar llevar por ese tipo de juegos, pues aunque sí eran placenteros, le dejaban la mala sensación de estar perdiendo el tiempo.

Se dirigió hacia su habitación, pero antes de cerrar la puerta, una de las amazonas se le coló en la misma.

- Shun, me gustaría hablar contigo.

"¿Hablar? Eso no es exactamente lo que necesito ahora y Dios! ¿Otro escote? No! No! No!" Sus ojos habían ido a parar irremediablemente al escote de la chica, que vestía un pequeño palabra de honor, dejando al descubierto sus bellos y atractivos hombros. Abrió los ojos, al parecer demasiado, y dio media vuelta para salir de su habitación. Si se quedaba ahí podría hacer algo que realmente le estaba costando no hacer.

La puerta se cerró en sus narices y quedó atrapado entre los brazos de la chica, que se recargaba en la puerta, quedando bien cerca del muchacho, tanto que este tubo que ubicar sus manos en su abultado paquete para no ser descubierto.

- ¿Qué haces? – La voz le salió en un hilo, tan apenas audible para alguien que no estuviera tan cerca como aquella chica.

- Verás… - La amazona llevó sus manos al pecho del chico y continuó con la _tarea_ que Saori había dejado a medias. – He pensado que… - Se mordió el labio inferior mientras recorría aquel fuerte pecho con el dedo índice de la mano derecha – Me gustaría…. – Acortó la diminuta distancia que quedaba entre ellos y llevó su mano izquierda por sobre las de Shun, obvio notando su estado – Vaya! Veo que te alegras de verme!.

Shun se avergonzó por un momento y sacando fortaleza de donde solo Dios supo, alejó a la muchacha y salió a todo prisa de su propia habitación. Necesita encontrar un lugar donde descargarse y a ser posible, alejado de toda entrepierna femenina.

"Hermano!" su menté pensó con rapidez y salió de allí como alma que lleva el diablo, dispuesto a que el aire que recibiría al conducir le serviría para alejar todo pensamiento pecaminoso. Salió de la mansión y se dirigió hasta el garaje, en donde estaba guardada la moto, pero se maldijo por haber dejado el casco en su habitación. Decidido salió del lugar corriendo, prácticamente a la velocidad de la luz.

Llegó hasta la concurrida calle en donde su hermano estaba afincado y tras bajar la velocidad, se adentró hasta el portal de aquella céntrica y bien conservada finca, tocó el interfono y espero hasta que escuchó el sonido característico de la puerta al abrirse. Se adentró en el edificio y subió las escaleras, más para calmarse que por necesidad, hasta el ático en donde vivía su, ahora rico, hermano. Llegó al octavo piso y se dirigió por el pasillo hasta entrar en el lugar.

- Ikki? Hermano? – Su voz sonó cansada y un tanto alterada por el ejercicio realizado.

Shun cerró la puerta tras de sí y comenzó a buscar a su hermano con la vista, pero al no encontrarle, comenzó a buscarlo físicamente por el lugar.

- Cocina.

Tras escuchar aquella palabra, se encaminó directo hacia esa estancia. Podía escuchar el característico sonido del aceite en la sartén y ese olor que le acercaba a su juventud, cuando compartió la casa de su hermano mayor. Una sonrisa se plantó en su rostro, al recordar a Ikki con aquel extravagante delantal negro pero se borró al ver a su hermano extrañamente acompañado por una amazona, y no cualquier amazona, sino la que fuera su amiga: June de Camaleón.

- ¿June?

Eso fue lo primero que pudo decir al entrar, sin siquiera saludar al dueño de la casa, que ahora le miraba como recriminando aquella actitud.

- ¿Qué? ¿No te enseñé a saludar?

- Aa… - El chico aún estaba un tanto confundido, pero siendo regañado por su hermano, volvió a actuar como siempre le habían enseñado – Buenas noches hermano…. – Miró a la muchacha, que le sonreía de una manera divertida – June.

- Buenas noches Shun. – Respondió la muchacha con un leve rubor en las mejillas y no era para menos pues aun conservaba la camisa desabrochada.

- ¿Ahora eres exhibicionista o es…. – Señalo Ikki al pecho de su hermano menor – una nueva moda?

Shun se percató en ese instante de la camisa desabrochada. Había estado tan ensimismado que no se había dado cuenta de ella. Con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, comenzó a abrochar los botones lentamente, deseando desaparecer en ese instante por presentarse así ante su hermano mayor. Ikki regresó la vista a los fogones y June, amablemente se prestó a ayudarle. Se levantó de la silla silenciosamente y se quedó a escasos centímetros de Shun, abrochando aquellos sueltos botones. Shun se dejó hacer y contempló como la chica le abotonaba y adecentaba la camisa, sin embargo sus ojos no cayeron en aquel profundo escote, sino que seguían perdidos en aquellas finas y delicadas manos. Su corazón volvió a brincar en su lugar y cerró los ojos al notar aquel olor que le había acompañado desde pequeño. Un leve olor a violetas, aquel que siempre le había rodeado desde que estaba en la isla de Andrómeda y que siempre notaba cuando June estaba presente. Seguía ensimismado en aquel leve aroma cuando notó que el contacto ceso. Abrió los ojos y se ruborizó al notar que June volvía a estar sentada en aquella silla, pues no sabía en que momento había abandonado su lado y él seguía divagando.

Esa sensación era la que le invadía últimamente y no le dejaba descansar en la cama. Su hermano le sacó de toda ensoñación.

- June me dijo que vendrías a cenar, así que siéntate.

Miró a la muchacha extrañado, ¿Cómo podía ella saber que iba a acabar en casa de su hermano? ¿Es que acaso sabía lo que le había pasado con las otras dos chicas? Dejó de pensar en ello, cuando su hermano sirvió la cena para los tres y se acomodó en una de las cuatro sillas junto a ellos.

June sonrió complacida: Su primer ataque había sido una victoria.


	3. Casiopea anota un tanto

Se levantó del pequeño sofá de cama en donde había pasado la noche y se dirigió hasta el baño, tan solo vistiendo un pantalón que le había dejado su hermano. Escuchó el agua de la ducha y supuso que se trataba de su hermano. No era extraño para ellos verse desnudos, por lo que se dispuso a mover la cortina de la ducha mínimamente, para pedirle algo de ropa y darle los buenos días a su hermano mayor. Se sorprendió en aquel instante cuando al recorrer aquel pedazo de plástico, una bofetada le cayó en la mejilla. Se quedó parado, con la mano sujetando la mejilla, mientras June salía de la misma, envuelta en una estrecha toalla, gritándole a pleno pulmón.

- ¡Descarado! ¡Esto es inaudito Shun! ¡No lo esperaba de ti!

Los colores le asaltaron la cara y volteó la mirada para no mirar algo que no debía. Aquella imagen de June, desnuda, con el pelo mojado pegado a su esbelto cuerpo, aquellas diminutas gotas de agua resbalando por su piel era más de lo nunca había imaginado. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido de lo que era capaz de recordar. Avergonzado, se levantó del suelo, a donde había caído por la sorpresa y salió de la estancia, susurrando un simple "lo siento".

En el pasillo de la casa, Ikki le esperaba con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa torcida, negando con la cabeza ante el comportamiento de su hermano menor.

- Ikki... Yo no… - Decía mientras señalaba la puerta del baño con la mano izquierda y con la otra se sujetaba la maltrecha mejilla. – Pensé que…

- Ya…

Ikki suspiró y se llevó a su hermano del brazo hasta la que era su habitación. Lo dejó delante del armario empotrado de la misma y le indicó que buscara algo que ponerse.

- Ikki, en serio... – Decía Shun ahora que podía articular palabras – No me acordaba que se había quedado a dormir.

- Eso ya lo sé. – Le respondió a su hermano menor – Lo que me preguntó es… ¿Por qué estás colorado? – Una sonrisa pícara se instó en su rostro - ¿Tan bueno era lo que viste?

- ¡Ikki! ¡Por favor! ¡Es June!

- Por eso, que es June, lo pregunto. – Sacó algunas prendas del armario y se las lanzó a su hermano, que las atrapó en el aire – Si no lo vas a aprovechar, los demás sí podemos.

No sabía porque, pero aquel comentario de su hermano le resulto molesto. Le dirigió una mirada de furia, sorprendiendo a Ikki pues nunca creyó ver una mirada así en su hermano menor. Shun se dejó caer en cama, con las prendas sobre sus rodillas, resoplando mientras esperaba que la chica saliera del baño. Ikki sonrió al ver a su hermano en aquella situación, negó con la cabeza y se alejó de la habitación.

- Hoy trabajo. Cierra cuando os vayáis.

- Que te vaya bien.

Una leve risa salió de la boca de su hermano, al tiempo que la acompañaba con un "lo mismo digo". Shun se quedó preguntándose el motivo para que su hermano dijera eso. Siguió a su hermano para preguntarle que había querido decir pero la puerta del baño se abrió, saliendo June vestida con ropa deportiva. Con las prisas no pudo esquivar a la muchacha y acabo chocando con ella, derribándola en el suelo y quedando él encima. Se incorporó sonrojado y avergonzado por su doble equivocación. Tendió la mano a la muchacha para ayudarla a levantarse, pero esta le miró de mala gana.

- ¿Estás bien?

Ella solo suspiró pesadamente y se dirigió a donde había pasado la noche para recoger sus cosas. Shun la siguió un tanto apenado y quedó en la puerta de la misma, pues June había cerrado tras entrar ella. Quedó unos segundos en aquella posición y caminó hacia la salida, dispuesto a dejarla sola pero por algún motivo volvía sobre sus pasos, para asegurarse que no seguía enfadada. Estuvo en ese _baile_ unos segundos, cuando se decidió a tocar la puerta.

- June, quería disculparme.

Espero unos segundos en los que no recibió respuesta. No sabía por qué pero sentía que se le estaba acabando la paciencia. Aquella actitud de niña malcriada le molestaba. ¿Por qué tenía que comportarse así de torpe con ella? ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan cría? Enfadado consigo mismo, acabó hablándole a la puerta.

- ¡Bien! ¡Quédate ahí dentro!

Y tras decir eso, salió del apartamento de su hermano, sin acordarse de cerrar con llave siquiera. Necesitaba salir de ahí, alejarse de June. Nunca se había sentido torpe, a excepción de cuando estaba con June, que parecía que él mismo era la torpeza en persona. Anduvo por la ciudad no sabe cuanto tiempo, hasta que decidió desayunar en algún lugar, pues ya le había entrado hambre. Recordó en ese momento que carecía de cartera pues la había olvidado en casa de su hermano. Se maldijo nuevamente por aquella nueva torpeza y tras suspirar pesadamente, deshizo los pasos andados para regresar a donde había dejado a June.

Se sorprendió cuando, en solo un par de calles, se encontró con Ertia, la amazona amiga de June. No se había dado de que la muchacha estaba cerca hasta que esta lo detuvo en plena calle. Lo sujetó del brazo haciéndolo parar y voltear para mirarla.

- ¡Llevo un rato llamándote!

- Perdón – Se disculpo el muchacho – Estaba entretenido.

- En tu mundo, dirás.

El muchacho apartó la mirada levemente, aunque la propuesta de Ertia, le hizo volver a mirar a la amazona.

- ¿Te puedo invitar a desayunar?

- ¿En serio? – Emocionado por no tener que regresar a donde June se encontraba, sujeto con fuerza las manos de la muchacha mientras le mostraba una sonrisa - me caes del cielo.

La muchacha se sonrojo ante aquel comentario y al notar aquellas fuertes manos sobre las suyas. Como pudo le devolvió el gesto y se encaminaron juntos hasta un restaurante familiar para degustar un buen desayuno. Se habían sentado en una mesa para dos, al fondo del local. Esta vez estaba decidida, de ahí no se iba a marchar Shun sin que ella hubiera dado un paso más hacia él. Tras realizar el pedido y esperar la llegada del mismo, Ertia recordó lo hablado hacía unos días con su amiga, por lo que decidida, comenzó la conversación

- ¿Porqué no vives con tu hermano? - Shun la miró extrañado ante aquella pregunta directa, por lo que la amazona entendió que no había planteado bien el tema – Quiero decir – Nerviosa, comenzó a jugar bajo la mesa, con la orilla de la falda que llevaba puesta – Si yo tuviera una hermana, no me querría separar de ella y más cuando es todo lo que tengo.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que Ikki es todo lo que tengo?

A esa altura, la amazona creyó no haber sacado el mejor tema para entablar una conversación. Nunca había tenido hermanos y se entrenó sola con su maestra, por lo que no era muy buena con esos temas. Sus mejillas se colorearon con tinte carmín y más cuando como respuesta Shun le regalaba una de esas sonrisas que tanto embelesan.

- Es cierto que Ikki es mi única familia, pero no solo lo tengo a él.

La sonrisa encantadora desapareció para dar paso a un semblante serio, haciendo parecer a Shun más sexy de lo que ya era. La amazona, ante aquella imagen frente a ella, se vio forzada a apartar la mirada, desviándola a una camarera que limpiaba una mesa colindante.

- ¿Sabes? – Esa pregunta provocó que la muchacha regresara la vista a su interlocutor – No negaré que quise vivir con Ikki. Y fue así durante una temporada… – Shun jugaba con una pequeña servilleta que había sacado del servilletero metálico – pero Ikki… - Apartó su vista hasta la entrada del local y suspiró antes de continuar – Él no es de los que comparten. Siempre creí que era por las batallas, que prefería no relacionarse por miedo a perder a otro ser querido pero… - Negó con la cabeza mientras observaba aquel pequeño papel en sus manos – simplemente… no funcionó.

Un breve silencio se instó entre ellos, mientras Shun seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos. Ertia no podía apartar la mirada de aquella imagen. Realmente amaba a su hermano y se notaba que había sufrido mucho. Por primera vez en el tiempo que conocía a Shun, lo veía frágil, necesitado de protección de alguien, como si de aquel niño, que siempre había escuchado, se tratase. Su pequeño corazón dio un respingo ante aquel pensamiento. Una duda que no sabía si podía o no preguntar. Se mordió el labio para evitar hacerla mientras, de nuevo, Shun la sacó de su ensoñación.

- Es curioso – Sonrió levemente el chico mientras miraba a Ertia – Parece que tú sabes todo de mí y sin embargo yo, solo sé lo básico de ti.

Sin proponérselo, se apoyó sobre su puño derecho y quedó esperando a que la muchacha le contara algo sobre ella. Su mirada era adquisidora, acompañada de una medio sonrisa. No pudo ni siquiera negarse a aquel pedido silencioso, pues verlo de aquella manera, le instó a hablar.

- Bueno… mmm…- La muchacha ahora tenía la vista puesta en sus manos, que se apoyaban ligeramente en la mesa del restaurante. Negó mínimamente con la cabeza antes de comenzar a hablar.

- Mi padre falleció a unos meses de nacer yo por lo que no pude conocerle. Quedamos solo mi madre y yo. – La muchacha que aún miraba sus manos, pasó entonces a admirar la mirada comprensiva de Shun, que no le quitaba los ojos de encima. – Mi madre cayó enferma cuando tenía solo 5 años y apenas si llegó a dejarme a cargo de una aldeana. – Sonrió levemente – La mujer se encargaba de la alimentación de las amazonas y al verme tan pequeña e indefensa, me dejaron a cargo de Cassandra, que acabó siendo mi maestra. Allí me forme como amazona. – Calló un instante mientras miraba a un niño que correteaba cerca de su mesa – Cuando nos quisimos enterar de la última guerra, ya fue tarde. – Suspiró y se mostró verdaderamente apenada, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro – Al menos llegamos a tiempo de ayudar con vuestro cuidado. – Otro silencio se instó entre ellos y la muchacha suspiró levemente – El resto…. Ya lo conoces.

El silencio se instaló entre ambos mientras una camarera les servía el alimento que iban a degustar. Shun le agradeció una sonrisa provocando que la camarera se sonrojara.

- La vida no parece ser fácil para los encargados de luchar por Atenea. – Shun comentó su pensamiento con Ertia, al tiempo que removía su capuccino con la cuchara. – Al menos, ahora podemos disfrutar de lo que nos fue negado.

- Bueno, no del todo – Ertia contestó sin pensar, ganándose una mirada de extrañeza por parte de Shun. Nerviosa, trató de excusar aquel comentario – Quiero decir… que por más que queramos, no podremos vivir con los seres queridos que cayeron o… - Su voz pronunció aquello que le dictó su corazón, aunque su razón no lo hubiera permitido – no podemos tener a las personas que amamos.

Shun la miró de golpe, creyendo a lo que se refería. ¿Es que acaso todo el interés que le había mostrado no era solo por atracción como lo hacían las demás?. Iba a preguntar algo a Ertia, cuando un par de muchachitas se acercaron hasta donde estos estaban.

- Perdone – Una chica de piel blanca, morena con pelo cortito, se atrevió a hablar, más por un empujón dado por su compañera que por decisión propia - ¿Es usted Shun Kido? ¿El fotógrafo que trabaja para la revista _Mujeres de Hoy_?

Shun miró a la joven muchacha sorprendido y antes de poder contestar, desvió su mirada hasta su compañera, quizá con la esperanza de recibir un poco de ayuda por su parte. Al ver que esta arqueaba una ceja, le devolvió la mirada a la muchacha.

- Sí. Soy yo.

Pudo ver como la cara de la chica se teñía por completo de rojo y como su compañera le pegaba un pequeño empujón haciéndola acercarse un poco más a Shun. Como si hubiera salido de una ensoñación, miró de nuevo al muchacho y trató de hablar lo más coherente posible.

- ¿Podría darnos un autógrafo? Mi amiga y yo seguimos sus trabajos fotográficos.

Ahí fue cuando la compañero reaccionó y tomó el turno de la palabra. Al contrario que la anterior, esta era una muchacha con bastante desparpajo, rubio y aunque su piel era clara, su tono era un poco más oscuro que el de su amiga.

- Verás…. Somos estudiantes de fotografía y nos llamó mucho la atención tu trabajo para la revista _Mares y Montañas de la tierra Madre._ La verdad es que no pensamos que uno de esos…. – El tono fue un poco despectivo – tipos con armaduras que lucharon hace tanto, pudiera ser tan buenos en algo que no fuera luchar. – Su amiga le pegó un codazo al ver la cara de asombro de Shun - Desde entonces, hemos seguido todos tus trabajos y de verdad… – Agachó la cabeza a modo de reverencia mientras le acercaba una libreta y un bolígrafo – Estaríamos eternamente agradecidas si nos pudieras dar un autógrafo.

Shun no supo que decir, pero al parecer su cara resulto graciosa pues su compañera aguantó una risa debido a la situación. El muchacho atino a decir un simple "claro" al tiempo que atrapaba el material para dedicarles un autógrafo.

Cuando las muchachas desaparecieron, Shun volteó a ver a su compañera, que no pudo aguantar más la risa y soltó una carcajada. Aquello había sido gracioso, sobretodo para Ertia, que acababa de comprobar cuan vergonzoso llegaba a ser Shun. Unos segundos después, Shun siguió a Ertia y ambos acabaron rieron ante lo que acababa de ocurrir. Ni que decir tiene que la mañana se les pasó volando mientras se entretenían. Tanto, que Shun se olvidó por completo de la pequeña disputa que había tenido con June por la mañana y regreso junto a Ertia a la mansión, en donde pasaron el resto del día, riendo y poniéndose al día, bajo un árbol del inmenso jardín. Saori, que contemplaba a la pareja desde su ventana, sonrió de medio lado. Si Ertia había avanzado, ella no se iba a quedar detrás. Debía pensar un plan y hacerlo rápido pues su amazona de Casiopea ya se le había adelantado.


	4. Turno de cupidos

A la mañana siguiente y sintiéndose con fuerzas renovadas, bajó a la cocina con la intención de prepararse algo para desayunar. Sonrió al notar el dulce olor que provenía de esta y entró creyendo que sería algún encargo de Saori a sus sirvientes. Se sorprendió de ver a la misma Saori, con un delantal negro, cara a los fogones y con resto de harina por el pelo y la cara. Aquella imagen era extraña, pues pocas o nulas eran las ocasiones en la que ésta decidía cocinar. Se acercó hasta la susodicha y se apoyó en el mármol del banco mirando a la muchacha.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Pues… me alegré de que te quedaras anoche en casa y decidí agradecértelo con un buen desayuno.

Shun sonrió ante aquel comentario y estiró la mano para quitar un pequeño resto de harina de la cara de la que fuera su Diosa. Por un breve momento se perdió en aquellos ojos resplandecientes de su Diosa más volvió a la realidad, cuando la puerta de la mansión fue azotada con demasiada fuerza. Se separó de aquel contacto y ambos quedaron mirando a la recién entrada en la cocina, que mostraba cara de tener pocos amigos. Shun recordó en ese mismo instante todo lo ocurrido con la chica y esquivó su dura mirada.

- Shun… ¿podemos hablar un momento?

- Perdona June – Interrumpió la Diosa – Pero no estoy preparando el desayuno para que se estropee.

Shun tragó duro la saliva atorada en su garganta y contestó a la amazona.

- Podemos desayunar y luego hablamos ¿si?

Ante esa petición, June suspiró y decidió subir a su habitación a pegarse una buena ducha. Lo de esperar a Shun durante la noche entera, mientras Ikki la miraba aguantándose las risas no era su idea de una cita _romántica_. Pues si bien conocía al caballero de Andrómeda, no sería capaz de abandonar a una amiga en la casa de un _extraño_. Y así lo había hecho, para sorpresa suya o del mismo Ikki, Shun se había olvidado por completo de su única amiga, o eso pensaba ella.

Mientras, en la cocina, Saori aguantaba una pequeña sonrisa debido a la reacción de June. No era que quisiera llegar tan lejos con Shun como para arrebatarle el corazón pero sí le apetecía ver a las chicas pelear por el muchacho. Sirvió aquel desayuno en la mesa, mientras Shun la ayudaba con la preparación de los cafés. Se sentaron juntos a la mesa y comenzaron a degustar aquel extraño desayuno. No era que Shun quisiera pasar un tiempo con Saori pero la muchacha se había esmerado con aquel alimento y no quería incomodarla negándose a probarlo. Suspiró un par de veces recordando cómo había dejado a June unos días antes y, al parecer, ese hecho fue captado por la castaña de pelo largo.

- ¿Qué sucede Shun? ¿No es de tu agrado?

- Oh! Sí! Está muy bueno! – Dijo mientras jugaba con el tenedor en aquellos pequeños trozos de huevo – Es solo que… - Levantó la mirada para enfrentarse a la de Saori y negó al tiempo que le regala una de sus sonrisas – No es nada. Solo… olvídalo.

Shun siguió comiendo aquel alimento, tratando de aparentar que nada le ocurría, pero Saori lo conocía a la perfección y sabía que algo le pasaba y si su intención no le fallaba, cierta rubia tenía algo que ver… Sonrió para sí pues aquello iba a ser más divertido de lo que tenía pensado.

Cuando acabaron, ésta se escabullo hasta su despacho, en donde pasó el resto de la mañana, planeando algo para esa misma noche.

Mientras, Shun, tras apoderarse de las fuerzas necesarias, subió la escalera rumbo a la habitación de su amiga, dispuesto a disculparse por su mal comportamiento. Se sentía extraño pero aun así, no quería y no le gustaba estar bajo el mismo techo que ella, sin siquiera dirigirse la palabra. Tocó ala puerta de su habitación y tras unos instantes, esta se abrió. June ni siquiera espero a que el entrara, simplemente abrió la puerta y regresó hasta su cama, en donde estaba sentada, cara a la pequeña pantalla de la televisión. Shun cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acercó hasta un lado de la cama y se sentó en esta al tiempo que dejaba escapar un leve suspiro. La muchacha aparentaba no prestarle atención pero le observaba por el rabillo del ojo. June no estaba molesta con Shun pero si un tanto decepcionada, pues para ella, él aún era un ser importante en su vida y no comprendía su vida sin él en ella.

Shun tenía las manos sobre la cama, apoyándose en esta pero cambió sutilmente su posición para mirar a la que era su amiga. Y de nuevo, ahí estaban, esos nervios que le entraban cuando la veía. Aquella coleta alta, el cuello blanco totalmente descubierto y esos ojos, que aunque le ignoraban, sabía sentían pena, eran demasiados estímulos para él. Se decidió a hablar y romper el silencio, pero al ver que June seguía sin mirarle, se acercó de nuevo y colocó la cabeza frente a la de la muchacha, tratando de llamar su atención, mostrándole aquella sonrisa, que hizo que ella se estremeciera en su posición, cerrando los ojos.

- June… - Fue más un pedido que un reclamo. Regresó a su posición y bajó la mirada – Lo siento. – De nuevo el silencio se hizo presente, aunque ella ahora le prestaba toda la atención - Sé que no tengo perdón, pues me olvidé por completo de ti pero… - Volvió a entablar contacto visual con la amazona – De verdad lo siento.

June apagó el televisor como respuesta y centró toda su atención en el mando entre sus manos al tiempo que escuchaba a su amigo. De nuevo un incómodo silencio, ahora roto por ella.

- Yo… también lo siento Shun.

Era cierto que lamentaba su comportamiento. Jamás había actuado así por ningún hombre, ni por aquellos que realmente le parecían atractivos, peor de pensar que su _amiga_ le podía robar a Shun, le hizo revolver el estómago y quería demostrar que le pertenecía. ¿Pertenecía? Él no era nada suyo, tan solo un amigo. Quizá era eso lo que peor la hacía sentir. Tras unos minutos de habla y un intenso abrazo, quedaron como hasta ahora y Shun se dispuso a salir de aquella habitación, no sin antes dejar ver lo mucho que la apreciaba. Se acercó de nuevo hasta la cama y la atrajo con fuerza pero delicadamente hasta su pecho, notando aquel cálido cuerpo cerca de su pecho. June se quedó estática ante aquel acto pero más al escuchar lo que dijo el muchacho.

- June, no te puedes hacer a la idea de lo mucho que te aprecio. Eres más que una hermana para mí

El chico besó el cabello largo de la muchacha y sin decir nada más, salió de aquella habitación. El resto del día paso tranquilo. Shun había salido para hacer un trabajo con un famoso, pero cuando regreso de nuevo a la mansión, encontró a más gente de la esperada. Al parecer, Saori había convencido a todos y cada uno de sus amigos para que fueran a la mansión a cenar y pasar la noche, _como antaño_ había dicho, provocando que ninguno de los muchachos se pudieran negar.

Cenaron tranquilamente entre risas y algún que otro susto por parte de Miho, pues el embarazo no lo estaba llevando tan bien como era de esperar. Se sentaron tras la cena, en los enormes sofás de la sala y se propusieron a ver unas películas que Shiryu y Shunrei habían traído de un videoclub cercano a su casa.

La primera que pusieron era una película escogida por la muchacha china, que ya estaba un poco cansada de las películas de acción que siempre veían los que fueron caballeros. _Bajo el sol de la toscana _era el título de aquella película. Una comedia romántica, perfecta para ver en pareja. Claro está, que alquilo esa sin acordarse de que ciertos muchachos presentes, estaban aún sin pareja. No en el caso de Ikki, pues no le gustaba lo de andar emparejado por mucho tiempo. Saori, que vio en eso una muy buena oportunidad, espero a que todos estuvieran sentados, para hacerse un pequeño hueco junto a Shun y así quedar bien abrazadita al chico. Shun miró a Saori momentáneamente y para no molestar al resto de chicos, que estaban viendo la película, se acercó al oído de la muchacha.

- Saori, por favor – Dijo en un susurro, haciendo que el bello de la chica se erizara, por aquel aliento tan cálido en su cuello. – Suéltame, ¿si?

Al contrario de lo esperado y sin apartar a June y a Ertia de el rabillo de su ojo, se echo a reír como si Shun le hubiera contado el chiste del año. Eso no solo hizo hervir la sangre de las dos mujeres solteras allí presentes sino que no pasó desapercibido por el resto de los chicos, que ahora miraban a Shun como si lo vieran por primera vez. El pobre se sonrojó sobremanera y apartó, casi de golpe, a la que fuera su Diosa de su brazo. Aunque las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, y fue Seiya el que lanzó la primera piedra.

- Shun! No deberías tratar así a Saori! Sabes que le debemos la vida!

- ¡Que calladito lo tenías! – Le contestó su amigo rubio, ganándose así un codazo de la que era su prometida.

Saori, para mayor incomodidad del muchacho y para su propia diversión, se sentó de pleno en las piernas de Shun, al tiempo que proclamaba al _mundo_.

- Vamos! Shun! No seas tímido! Si ya todos saben lo nuestro!.

Ikki, que estaba contemplando toda la escena, sonreía como hacía tiempo no lo había hecho. Ver a su hermano siendo acorralado por una _panda_ de mujeres, era más divertido de lo que alguna vez creyó. Shun, todo tímido, como era, tenía las mejillas de un tono carmín, visible aún en la oscuridad de la noche. Trató de separar a Saori de encima suyo, pero para su _buena suerte_, tan solo alcanzó a recostarla un poco más, cosa que le muchacha aprovechó para apoderarse de esos carnosos labios. El roce fue solo un segundo, pero el suficiente como para que sus dos amazonas presentes, se levantaran de sus asientos y se marcharan cada una a su habitación.

- ¿Pero que es lo que te pasa? – Preguntó el muchacho levantándose, una vez las chicas se marcharon, sin importarle nada, si Saori caía al suelo o al mullido sofá en el proceso. – Eso ha estado fuera de lugar.

Shun se alejó escaleras arriba y se encerró en su habitación hecho un mar de nervios. Qué más le daba a Saori, si ya había conseguido su objetivo: dar celos a sus amazonas.

Una vez Shun estuvo en su habitación, Saori les explicó a los que eran sus amigos, el plan que se traía entre manos. Pues ella, lo único que quería, y tras haber compartido mucho, mucho con él, era que Shun fuera feliz junto a la muchacha de sus sueños.

Los chicos parecían emocionados por aquel plan descabellado que traía Saori entre manos, y ninguno, ni siquiera Ikki, se rehusó a llevarlo a cabo, pues su hermano ya se merecía el ser feliz.

El resto de la noche, hasta que los muchachos se marcharon, se lo pasaron ideando y planeando los siguientes movimientos que iban a trazar. Ya casi todo estaba pensado y planeado. El primero de los presentes en tirar de los hilos sería Hyoga.

Al despedirse, todos rieron y quedaron en verse, de nuevo, la semana siguiente, pues debían de hablar de cómo había salido el susodicho plan para continuar con el siguiente.

Ajeno a todo aquello, el joven caballero de Andrómeda daba vueltas por su habitación, tratando de idear alguna escusa para que la amistad que tenía con las muchachas amazonas, no se fuera al traste por un capricho de Saori.

Ambas amazonas, yacían en su enorme cama, pensando en algún pequeño detalle o grande, que hiciera que Shun se volviera a fijar en ellas. Lo que no sabían, es que estaban a un solo paso de recibir ayuda.

Afuera en el portal, Hyoga y Fleur se despedían con una enorme sonrisa, pues ahora era su turno de hacer de cupidos.

Muchas gracias a todas las que me han dejado reviews y a quien ha leído la historia, también.

Espero que me podáis perdonar, pues no sé a cuál he respondido y a cuál no... Soy nueva en esta web y aún me pierdo con las cosas... :/ De verdad que lo lamento si me he dejado algún review sin contestar pero intentaré hacerlo mejor para la próxima vez.

**InatZiggy-Stardust, Tot12, Alyshalyz, Shakurak Li, Kari Reira Lufkin, Saiyan Girl Heart** de verdad, muchas, muchas gracias por todo vuestro apoyo y espero que os haya gustado la nueva entrega ^.^


End file.
